kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Introduction of the Rangers
''Transcript for major scene *''Shows a James getting his uniform and shoes on, but his face isn't revealed to the player﻿ *'James Connar: "The battles, and wars we encountered...we know they were hard."' *''Shows a World War ll scene, with soldiers fighting on Iwo Jima'' *James Connar (Voiceover): "*Laughs*, and it took everything we had." *Shows a World War ll scene, showing D-Day, troops landing on the beaches of Normandy. Brigadier General Norman Cota'' walks towards Maj. Max Schneider'' *''Max Schneider while under heavy machine gun fire says'' *'Max Schneider: “What outfit is this?”' *'Ranger: "5th Rangers!"' *'Cota replieds: “Well then Goddammit, Rangers, lead the way!”' *''Soldiers and Rangers then fire on the enemy machine deposites'' *James Connar (Voiceover): "We fought and bled, alongside our allies." *''Flashes to the Korean War'' *James Connar (Voiceover): "And everyone had a strong desire for joining us." *''Shows soldiers enlisting and being shipped to boot camp'' *James Connar (Voiceover): "This was the first time we were airpborne." *''Player sees airborne attacks and assault teams on enemy lines'' *James Connar (Voiceover): "But things went bad, went dark for us...and it was hell." *''Shows the Vietnam War'' *''A flash reveals James Connar polishing his M16, but his face still isn't revealed to the player'' *James Connar (Voiceover): "For us, it was the same shit, different day, every week in Nam, and I was glad to get out...we all were." *''Flashes to Rangers and SOG leaving in helicopters'' *James Connar (Voiceover): "Though, wars got violent." *''General Shepherd is seen reloading his Magnum when he sees Allen on the ground.'' *'General Sheperd: Get up, Private Allen! Rangers lead the way! Move!' *''Sheperd pulls allen up and joins the fight'' *'James Connar '(Voiceover): "But we won." *Shows a news broadcast of'' the toppling of the Saddam Hussein statue in Firdos Square'' *'James Connar '(Voiceover): "Things were changing." *''Shows Dr. Wallace Fujikawa and Dr. Tobias Fleming Shaw invent the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine'' *''Flashes to the Human-Covenant war'' *'James Connar: "It was pethetic..."' *As James looks up with anger in his eyes, t''he player sees James's eyes only'' *'James Connar '(Voiceover): "The UNSC never thought about the UN Armed Forces having the Rangers deal with a few situations, battles, wars." *''Shows two US Army Rangers, guns drawn, gazing at the moon, as the war beyond the moon rages on'' *'James Connar '(Voiceover): "Though...im sure we fought...im sure." *''Shows a Ranger smoking a cigarette as he looks down at Covenant Forces are patroling under him'' *'James Connar '(Voiceover): "Yesterday's enemies are today's recruits, and we humans made sure of that...Man, and they said they never experieced such honor, dedication." *''Shows the emergence of the Sangheili Marines Corps. They are in a V formation, honorablly holding polished plasma M1 Garands. The centered Sangheili Marines takes out a sword from the holster, and holds it right in front of him, as it shines in the sun'' *'James Connar '(Voiceover): ''*Laughs*'' "Such Brotherhood." *'James Connar '(Voiceover): "Like our General Shepered said, train them to fight alongside you, and pray they don't eventually hate you for it too." *''Shows the invention of the Sangheili Marines Blackhawks and Abrams Tanks'' *'James Connar '(Voiceover): "Hmm. Brotherhood, such a strong word when it comes to us Rangers. My name is James Connar. Private of the United States, Armed Forces 7th Ranger Regiment." *''The player then sees Private Connar getting up, as the camera moves up to James's face, revealing how he looks'' *''Private James Connar then starts talking to the player'' *'James Connar: "These are, kinda, friends."' *''Shows Private Andrew Collen, Daniel Scott, Austin White, and Lewis Jones'' *''Puts his finger on his mouth'' *'James Connar: "Sshh."' *''Takes it off, then looks arround'' *James Connar: (Whispers) "But dont tell anyone." *James Connar: "Lets go." *''The camera follows James Connar out of the Barracks, he talks to the player'' *'James Connar: "This is Fort Monroe, named after our President, James Monroe, who's currently in office."' *''He and the player make their way into the Cafeteriea where he introduces Sgt. Brian Bacon, Cpl. James Dunn, and Lt. Dan Vasquez. They are just finishing breakfast'' *'James Connar: "These, are my real friends."' *''He introduces each soldier'' *'James Connar: "This is Sgt. Brian Bacon, he's my best friend."' *'James Connar; "This is Cpl. James Dunn, he's my friend."' *'James Connar: "And, this is Lt. Dan Vasquez, now, normally all of us wouldn't be sitting together, but."' *''James slaps Lt. Vasquez's back'' *'James Connar: "We're all friends here. Okay see ya guys later."' *''They all wave and say their goodbyes as James and the player exit the cafeteria'' *'James Connar: "Hey, listen, you'll meet the commander later. But, for now any questions? Of coarse not, no recruiting quesions at this time. Uh, yes we are complete allies with our Sangheili fellow soldiers, so we will be fighting alongside with them, whether you like it, or, not."' *'James Connar: "Hey! Nothing personal but I have to go, now!" ' *''Sirens are heard going off and the camera is stopped in a fixed position as James runs off'' *''Military police escort the player (Camera) to a safe position'' Category:Scene